


Иди и смотри

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alucard as Girlycard, Angst, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: Алукард и Уолтер изучают человечность на полях Второй мировой войны
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Иди и смотри

За «спасение одной маленькой ни на что не способной задницы» Алукард потребовал две награды: домой, в Британию, они возвращаются на перекладных, минуя базу американских союзников в статусе «пропавшие без вести», и он, Алукард, проделает весь этот путь… вот в этом, если можно так выразиться, костюме. О, и гроб, разумеется, должен быть отправлен военной почтой обратно в поместье: это не просьба и не требование, а залог его, Уолтера, долгой и счастливой жизни.  
Почтовые квитанции и полсотни марок Уолтер лепил на крышку гроба с тем затаенным злорадством, с которым слуга мог бы насрать в ботинки своего господина: вроде бы и приятно, а оттирать потом самому.  
К исходу третьего дня их путешествия мимо вдоль заминированных полей, под периодически пролетающими разведывательными самолетами и с изредка разрывающимися чуть ли не в десятке ярдов снарядами, Уолтер сдался и решил на время перестать быть джентльменом: та маниакальность, с которой он оттирал манжеты своей рубашки, должна была пригодиться ему в будущем. К платью отныне предъявлялось одно требование: чтобы оно не отпугивало вонью тощую сбежавшую из разоренных деревень скотину (их единственный отныне источник пропитания) и чтобы достаточно сгибалось для того, чтобы в нем можно было сесть после сна. Грязь и копоть буквально приросли к его коже, превратив ее в этакое подобие змеиной чешуи. Его первоклассные хромированные ботинки, по которым он с ума сходил в Лондоне и которые натирал локтем, лишь бы сияли, зверски натерли ему ноги: Уолтер утопил их в каком-то болоте, когда подвернулся разорванный на куски снарядом труп с подходящим размером ноги. Алукард снизошел до него и объяснил, как правильно вязать онучи, после чего шагать стало гораздо легче.  
Сам вампир буквально порхал по перепаханной Европе. Насколько Уолтер мог заметить, он не спал и ел редко и по возможности незаметно (но кроличьи шкурки Уолтер все равно примечал). А главное — он совсем не менялся.  
Одежда его сияла белизной так резко, так странно контрастируя с убогостью изнуренной войной земли: грязь и дерьмо не приставали к его пальто и фарфорово бледному лицу — пугающе симметричному, а оттого уродливому. Кукольность выбранного им образа заставляла Уолтера поеживаться: он сам стал похож на искупавшегося в навозе замухрышку, коих по всей Европе бродили в то непростое время целые голодные толпы, и среди них найдется множество сговорчивых пареньков и девчонок, но вот эта глянцевая, неотмирасегошняя красота могла наделать им бед. В конце концов, он решился переговорить с Алукардом, и тот до странности легко согласился вымазаться в пыли следом за товарищем…  
И хватило этой маскировки минут на десять. Все слезло с него, все вылиняло, выкипело на белоснежном драпе плаща. Алукард лишь кротко улыбнулся, а следом, чтобы стало еще более неловко, заржал этим своим трубным басом: голос он не менял нарочно.  
Шаг его был легок и размерен, взгляд почти немигающих глаз — пронзителен и жив. Он все время улыбался, отпугивая своей зловещей тенью мелкую живность и особенно чутких к любой нечисти птиц, деловито рывшихся в том, что издалека было похоже на обычные кочки. Неровности ландшафта. «Из земли вышли и в землю вернемся», воистину. Он не упускал возможности «познакомиться» с каждым встреченным трупом: присаживался на корточки, низко припадая к земле, чуть ли не обнюхивая петлицы и знаки отличия. Он даже рылся по их карманам, вытаскивал из них какие-то мелочи (бумажки, наградные знаки, письма, яблочные огрызки, булавки, перочинные ножики), внимательно их осматривал, многозначительно покачивал головой и… аккуратно все убирал на места.  
Так же он рвался пообщаться с местным населением. Там, где Уолтер пытался выдержать хоть какую-то дистанцию, отчаянно взывая к остаткам мозгов и осторожности вампира, намекая, что они, вообще-то, идут поперек отступающей армии немцев, Алукард белозубо сиял всей сотней своих клыков и рвался в дома каких-то едва живых и теплых старух. Он сидел на их низких грязных печурках, разрисованных в незапамятные времена яркими красками, превратившимися без ухода в бурые потеки, болтал ногами в сияющих чистотой ботинках, делал вид, что пьет заваренную крутым кипятком лебеду и внимательно слушал все, что шамкали ему эти едва живые тела. Или что кричат ему, надрываясь от слез, пузатые на сносях девицы, чьи лица были синими от недоедания и чьих-то непрекращающихся побоев. Или что лопочут дети, похожие на уродливых кукол, наспех сделанных из прутиков и соломы. Алукард все больше молчал, а когда отвечал им своим гулким низким голосом, они, казалось, и не удивлялись вовсе — в этой войне они видели вещи поудивительнее басовитых девчонок.  
Уолтер худел. К исходу второй недели он и сам засматривался на лебеду и научился выискивать среди переспелых сорных колосков, несжатых, выросших по прихоти ветра как попало, те, что полнее, сочнее хрустели на зубах. Когда выпал первый снег, стыдливо всосавшийся между не выкорчеванными пнями и воронками от снарядов, он долго мял его в руках. Белый, хрусткий и такой недолговечный, он лишь предвещал все тяготы, что предстояли в голодную долгую зиму. Той же ночью Алукард, не сказав ни слова, привел к нему за рог упирающегося козленка, шаткого, отчаянно блеющего и косящего во все стороны, взбрыкивающего худющими ножками и, похоже, больного.  
— Я могу поужинать первым. Но тогда мясо будет жестким, — спокойно пояснил он Уолтеру, дергая козленка за ухо. — Или ты можешь сделать это. Советую успокоить его перед тем, как будешь резать горло.  
— Успокоить? — глупо переспросил Уолтер.  
— Спеть, например, — с непроницаемым лицом пояснил Алукард. — Убаюкать его.  
Едва Уолтер взял козленка на руки, морщась от тяжелой вони, исходившей от свалявшейся шерсти, как козленок ухватил его ртом за палец и отчаянно им зачмокал, недовольно и жалостливо блея, изредка яростно, недовольно его прикусывая. Чувствуя себя полнейшим идиотом, Уолтер долго баюкал козленка, пытавшегося то зарыться мордочкой ему подмышку, то сверлившего его неприятным, тяжелым взглядом странных вытянутых глаз, ядовито-желтых, каких-то неземных.  
Когда козленок уснул, Уолтер уложил его сбоку от запаленного в ложбине костерка, у которого он грелся. Утром мальчик попытался бросить его в поле, однако козленок увязался за ними следом, бредя на упорных пошатывающихся ножках, звонко постукивающих коленками друг о друга.  
В конечном счете Уолтеру пришлось взять козленка на руки и тащить его на себе, да и лебеды приходилось искать в два раза больше: то ли по глупости, то ли по юности, но козленок в поисках пропитания для себя оказался совершенно бестолковым. К козьему духу Уолтер постепенно привык. Имя новому «питомцу» выдумывать не спешил. Он изредка посматривал на Алукарда, в глубине души ожидая, что однажды поутру найдет вместо козленка один лишь обглоданный остов да безглазый череп, распахнутый в судорожном крике, но Алукард отнесся к его поступку с некоторым пониманием. Даже пытался накормить козленка корой с какого-то дерева, утверждая, что для него это будет полезно. Уолтер спорить не стал. И почему-то каждый вечер представлял себе, как заявится к сэру Артур на ковер, с этим вот рогатым бездельником, тощим, довольно уродливым, и в целом абсолютно бесполезным. «В общем, — скажет он сэру Артуру, дабы разрядить обстановку, — у вас с ним довольно много общего». Может быть, они с хозяином даже одной масти: как Уолтер не пытался, а разглядеть цвет шерсти под слоями грязи он так и не смог.  
Изредка к их странноватой компании пытались прибиться и другие дети: пятнадцатилетние парни, повадками похожие на закоренелых уголовников, приползали на отсветы их угольков с чутьем потомственной крысы, шныряли вокруг них, предлагали разные мерзости Алукарду, который таинственно отмалчивался, тихонько, без клыков, усмехаясь, а к Уолтеру обращались не иначе как «братишка». Звали в «отряд», чтобы поколачивать «кого следует». Парочку Уолтер поколотил сам, правда, без былого куража: от голода на веселье у него не осталось сил. Алукард в драку не вмешивался, предпочитая покачивать начищенным ботиночком и покачивать головой в такт чужим вскрикам. Ублюдок.  
Когда они прошли большую половину пути и заняли чью-то разоренную, всем ветрам открытую лачугу, в которой ютилась почти незаметная выжившая из ума старушка, Уолтер все-таки решился и спросил его:  
— Кровосос, я правда не понимаю, к чему тебе все это?  
Вампир, возившийся со старушкой в уголке дома у печи, пристально взглянул на него:  
— Сколько лет мы с тобой знакомы?  
Уолтер, почесывающий ухо довольно помекивающего козленка, призадумался.  
— Лет пять? Не помню точно.  
— Четыре с половиной. С тех пор, как наш Хозяин решил, что я ему нужен и, так сказать, извлек меня из спячки.  
Уолтер поморщился: все детали взаимоотношений Алукарда и Хеллсингов были ему неинтересны. Абрахама Хеллсинга он знал исключительно по притчам и по тому благоговению, с которым о нем отзывались некоторые особо ценные «экспонаты», продолжавшие числиться в Конторе и приходить «на службу» исключительно в качестве дани традициям. Ему достаточно было того, что до «извлечения» Алукарда по срочной государственной надобности из подвала именно он, Уолтер Доллнез, был самым ценным и многообещающим сотрудником «Хеллсинга». И, как он искренне считал, до сих пор им оставался.  
— Ну и? Как это связано с шастаньем по Европе?  
— О, я всего лишь открываю для себя человеческую природу, — нараспев произнес Алукард, укрывая старушку какой-то драной ветошью. — Многое доселе было мне не знакомо.  
— Да ладно, — фыркнул Уолтер. — Ты же целую вечность живешь, что тут для тебя нового?  
Алукард взглянул на него с раздраженным умилением, мол «ах, какую ерунду говорит, но все равно ведь мой мальчик, моя деточка».  
— Я видел всевозможные проявления человеконенавистничества, ксенофобии и глупости людской, но никогда не подозревал, что они могут расцвести столь бурно и в столь короткий срок. Я провел в заточении всего-то тридцать лет, не успела отгреметь Война, о которой теперь, кажется, никто уже и не помнит. А ведь и ее называли Великой. И то, что я вижу теперь, открывает мне новые горизонты человеческой алчности и злости. Это великолепное, завораживающее падение морали столь низко, сколь не мог предложить ни один из прожитых мною веков ранее. Лихорадка ярости и беспричинной ненависти — ну разве не в интересное время мы с тобой находимся? В самом оке такой грандиозной бури.  
Он поднял к небу свое фарфоровое, пугающе совершенное лицо и мечтательно, напевно произнес:  
— Я хотел бы встретить солдат. Обычных, а не тех, обработанных, спрятанных за стерильными стенами лаборатории. И хотел бы схлестнуться с ними, хотел бы попробовать их кровь на вкус, даже если она отвратительна и горька. Хочу понять, как без участия сил, подобных тем, что обратили меня, можно превратить человека в Монстра, который… ну да, — вампир обернулся к Уолтеру и широко, сияюще ощерился, так что даже его пробрал холодок, — страшнее меня. Чудовищнее, если хочешь. Не думаю, что на этих полях я встретил бы хотя бы одного Человека.  
Уолтер передернулся.  
— Встретил бы, — уверенно произнес он, вспомнив все обращения Премьера, зарево над Лондоном и низкий, раздирающий жилы вой сирен.  
— О, мой мальчик, тебе еще лишь предстоит понять, что в таких Войнах человечности нет места.  
— Есть. Не меряй всех людей по себе! — неожиданно даже для себя взвился Уолтер.  
Алукард ничего не стал ему отвечать: кажется, во взгляде его даже мелькнуло какое-то подобие жалости. А потом вампиру представился случай проверить свои теории, и Уолтер предпочитал об этом не вспоминать. Все оставшиеся годы их знакомства Алукард милосердно не напоминал ему об этом случае.  
Но они оба о нем помнили.  
До Штеттина оставалось каких-то тридцать миль. Там их должны были подобрать на «своей» лодочке и переправить в Мальмё, а оттуда, с нейтральной территории — самолетом на родину. Уолтер, донельзя разозленный погодой и до чертиков усталый, еле-еле плелся, нервно дергая козленка за рог, чтобы шел рядом: тащить его на себе у него не осталось сил. Заканчивалась третья неделя их пути, он начал с неприкрытым интересом ощупывать свой ремень на предмет его съедобности. Он как раз исхитрился нарыть на каком-то перепаханном взрывами поле три сладких переспелых картофелины и оборонял их от слюнявой козлиной морды. Уолтер вдруг почувствовал неожиданную тишину: замерший воздух, на секунду остановившееся время. Даже его сердце пропустило удар. Он уже успел привыкнуть: рядом с вампиром подобное иногда случалось. Сам факт его существования как-то влиял на пространство и время, возмущал их и убаюкивал. Уолтер целую вечность поворачивал голову, еще дольше открывал рот, чтобы через силу из себя вытолкнуть: «Ты чего?» — а Алукард уже успел исчезнуть. Уолтеру, который пытался сморгнуть гадкую, клыкастую усмешку, раскроившую миловидное личико вампира, показалось, что усмешка эта еще какое-то время висела в воздухе.  
Тоненькая фигурка в белом сияющем плаще вприпрыжку устремилась на восток от их стоянки, в сторону от порта, где им была назначена встреча с куратором. Уолтер заворчал, цыкнул козленку и нехотя поплелся за ним следом. «Проявления человечности», которые Алукард коллекционировал, были самыми разнообразными. Он мог увлечься как картиной сельской разрухи, так и партизанским бытом, чтобы навести шороху в стане «лесного ополчения». А еще это могли быть осиротевшие дети, изнасилованная селянка и мужик, которому смеха ради подпалили двор, на пепелище которого осталась одна только печь. Вид этих ужасов в какой-то момент просто перестал действовать на Уолтера. Он безжалостно, с некоторой раздраженной скукой, фиксировал: ну да, увели свиней, убили мужа, подожгли, наплевали, отравили. Давай мы уже пойдем дальше, сколько можно? Алукард, чувствуя всем телом эти его мысли, однажды сказал Уолтеру:  
— Ты не задумывался, откуда прибежал этот твой козленок?  
Уолтер, который пытался накормить козленка водой с куском сахара, который он нашел завалявшимся в кармане брюк очередного встреченного на дороге трупа солдата Вермахта, только отмахнулся. Количество страдания, высказался он тогда, обесценивает это самое страдание.  
— Это как с пирожными, — сказал он, вычесывая козленку блох между рожек, — первые пять идут с удовольствием, а потом уже тошнит от них.  
— Тошнота — это эмоция, — высказался Алукард. — Ты подобрал плохой пример.  
Уолтеру показалось тогда, что вампир не просто комментирует, а буквально укоряет его в бездушии. Ну просто апологет морали, посмотрите на него! С другой стороны, его, кажется, совершенно не раздражали однообразные истории пострадавших от войны, их одинаковый заунывный плач и одинаковая во всех дворах разруха. Хотя едва ли им двигало настоящее человеколюбие, верно?  
— Куда ты рвешься? — запыхавшись, спросил Уолтер, подергивая за рожки козленка.  
— Напомни мне, в каком ты был состоянии, когда мы вышли из того бункера?  
Уолтер поморщился. Он не то что плохо помнил — он вообще не застал этот момент. Он пришел в себя уже в лесочке, в километре от бункера. Алукард уложил его на сосновые иголки и прикрыл сверху поздними осенними лопухами, посеревшими без солнца. Сам бункер полыхал где-то на горизонте.  
Его присутствие в этой миссии оказалось… не то чтобы очень обязательным. Алукард прекрасно справился бы в одиночку. Его, Уолтера, задачей было всего лишь контролировать вампира, чтобы тот… непонятно что, в общем-то. Сэр Артур туманно прошелся по «непредсказуемости», «пропащести» и прочим негативным чертам характера своего слуги, добавив, что за ним нужен глаз да глаз. Уолтер предполагал, что вампир захочет рвануть обратно на родину, оказавшись на Континенте, но нет, в перерывах между беседами с селянами, выискиванием картошки в мертвых полях и лицезрением колючих осенних звезд, он частенько приговаривал, что вот, когда мы вернемся к Хозяину, когда будем отчитываться Хозяину, Хозяин обязательно захочет узнать у нас — Хозяин-Хозяин-Хозяин, одним словом, никакого презрения и свободолюбия. Наверное, даже вампиру сытнее на казенных харчах Его Величества. Да и что делать в той оккупированной Румынии?  
— Ты к чему спросил? — уточнил Уолтер, поглядывая на вампира искоса. Тот неотрывно смотрел в сторону низенького пакгауза, к которому вела проселочная дорога.  
Смутное беспокойство охватило Уолтера в тот момент, когда он перехватил взгляд Алукарда: его эмоции всегда было трудно читать, обычно вампир был либо мертвенно спокоен, либо его лицо перекашивало так, что смотреть жутко. В этот раз было что-то другое, что-то по-настоящему страшное.  
— Сейчас увидишь, — Алукард выпрямился во весь свой крохотный росточек и внимательно посмотрел на Уолтера сверху вниз. — Я хочу, чтобы ты не мешал мне. Хочу, чтобы смотрел и не делал ничего. Просто запоминай то, что увидишь.  
— Ты мне приказываешь? — неприязненно спросил Уолтер.  
— Я тебя прошу.  
Алукард соскользнул вниз с пригорка, будто и не касаясь земли. Пакгауз был обнесен забором с натянутой поверх колючей проволокой. Издалека был слышен собачий лай. Уолтер решил некоторое время подождать — и не зря. Алукард шел не скрываясь, нарочито привлекая внимание. И по нему открыли огонь: захлебнулась короткая автоматная очередь, взбесились собаки, заорали, завыли, заметались черно-рыжими пятнами по серой земле. Издалека Уолтер услышал низкий, леденящий душу смех вампира: будто из тени за спиной. А потом были крики, даже вопли. Тогда-то он, поежившись, понял, что необходимо идти следом: едва ли он привлечет чье-то внимание.  
Позже Алукард сказал ему, что этому крохотному шталагу был присвоен номер сто тринадцать. Он был лишь немногим больше того, который Алукард подпалил, хотя дела в том самом бункере, который курировал Майор Монтана, происходили более жуткие (и Уолтер сам мог это оценить). «Если уж у бункера официального номера не было», — задумчиво произнес Алукард, утирая лицо.  
Уолтеру нечего было ему ответить. Его что-то душило. Горло изнутри распирало колючее, толченое стекло. Глаза пучились из орбит и не закрывались. Забравшийся к нему на колени козленок кричал почти человеческим, детским голоском, и Уолтер пытался его убаюкивать.  
У него не было сил и желания присоединяться к той резне, которую устроил Алукард, да и было бы с кем расправляться: охрана шталага едва превышала полсотни человек, половину вампир перерезал, пока Уолтер добирался до тюремных камер.  
И теперь Уолтер понимал, что так привлекло внимание Алукарда: шталаг сто тринадцать был слишком маленьким, чтобы содержать столько людей. И поэтому места под новых «обитателей» расчищались эффективно, у специально отведенной, со всей немецкой педантичностью размеченной, стены.  
— Я думаю, номер сто тринадцать — в списке не последний, — задумчиво произнес Алукард, методично стискивая в ладони замки, которыми запирались бараки. Он заглядывал внутрь и преисполненным галантности жестом приглашал Уолтера заглянуть следом.  
В какой-то момент Уолтера стошнило желчью. И Алукард ласково похлопывал его по спине. Это хорошо, слышалось Уолтеру в этих хлопках, тошнота — это эмоция. И Уолтер, хоть он и ненавидел Алукарда в такие моменты, радовался, что у него есть оправдание слезам.  
Впоследствии он узнает, что увиденное им было еще не самым страшным. Штеттин был крохотным городком на польской карте, ценного в нем — разве что выход к морю, добираться к нему далеко и неудобно. Эти отощавшие, завшивленные ожившие мощи, смотревшие на Уолтера из темноты барака долгим, холодным, неживым взглядом, были куда живее тех людей, которых он после увидит на кадрах хроник из Аушвица, Треблинки и Майданека. Шталаг сто тринадцать был крохотной деталью в машине уничтожения, и на лице Алукарда, который срывал замки, читалось понимание этого.  
Уолтер же, не в силах смотреть в лица узникам (с которыми, разумеется, сел разговаривать Алукард), пошел в комнату офицерского командования: он вдруг вспомнил, как долго не курил, и конкретно сейчас ему это было очень, очень необходимо. Там же, в комнате офицерского командования, он провел последующий час, изредка выглядывая в окно. Измученные, согнутые собственной немощной плотью узники что-то спрашивали у Алукарда. В некоторых из них, по попыткам выпрямиться, читалась офицерская выправка: видимо, пленники союзников. Алукард побеседовал с каждым из них, прежде чем лагерь опустел: эти тени, карикатурные контуры веточек на посеревшей, ожидающей снега земле, растворились за воротами шталага.  
Выживших, доложил ему Алукард, было едва ли полсотни, и все они растворятся в партизанских отрядах, возвращаться по домам им пока что рано.  
Уолтер яростно тер нос и глаза: эти самые пленники увели с собой его козленка. Но это Уолтер почувствовал, лишь когда они ушли от запаленного с четырех сторон шталага.  
Когда до Штеттина оставалось буквально две мили, Уолтер вдруг взорвался путанной несвязной речью, ломая руки и брызжа слюной: нужно поворачивать. Нужно возвращаться. Если этих шталагов сто тринадцать, значит, нужно по каждому пройтись по очереди. Ну или плыть в Мальмё, найти там пункт связи с кем-нибудь из офицерского командования союзников, а потом разворачиваться и идти искать их! И там, в комнате командования, на стенах были карты! И на них были лагеря куда больше, в центре страны! Черт, да в паре часов езды от Варшавы, откуда они ушли…  
— Нет, — прервал его Алукард, тихо покачав головой.  
В его голосе Уолтеру померещилось даже что-то ласковое.  
— Почему нет?!  
— Хозяин нас ждет. У нас приказ, — безмятежно отозвался он, — выполнить одну миссию и вернуться.  
И он двинулся в сторону Штеттина, не дав никакой возможности с собой поспорить.  
Уже на лодке, когда до перевалочного пункта оставалось не больше часа ходу по заливу, он снизошел до своего философского трепа:  
— Мой юный друг, ты не понимаешь всей ценности того, что увидел.  
Уолтеру нечего было ответить на это, поэтому он закрыл глаза и устало ударился лбом о борт лодки.  
— Люди должны это увидеть, но и этого мало. Это не моя победа, — нараспев произнес Алукард, — это должна быть их победа. Они войдут в эти шталаги, в эти лагеря, увидят дым этих печей и реки пролитой крови. Если победу им преподнесу я, если развяжу им руки: вот, пожалуйста, все было сделано высшей силой… разве извлекут они уроки? Разве пойдет это впрок? То, что мы видели с тобой — пример падения человеческой нравственности, подобного которому земля не видела со времен сотворения.  
— Серьезно? — сухо, со смешком, каркнул Уолтер.  
— Если сравнивать масштабы, — пожал вампир плечами. — Я не припомню подобного. На соседних хуторах соседи всегда находили повод резать друг друга, могли сжигать соседний городок, но никогда в нем не жило больше тысячи человек. А теперь? Ты сам все видел. И еще увидишь.  
Уолтер не стал ничего отвечать. Он вдруг почувствовал себя ужасно, чудовищно старым и больным. Он хотел домой и не хотел отчитываться перед древним монстром за весь человеческий род и все его ошибки — в кои-то веки обвинить в зверствах было некого, кроме самих себя. Даже Господь на небесах, если верить Ватикану и Лютеранской церкви, молча кивал в такт происходящему. И он, Уолтер, не хотел быть частью всего этого. И еще…  
— Они ведь съедят его, да? Козленка, — сказал он Алукарду. — Хотя там и есть нечего. Только если из костей суп сварить.  
И после этого заплакал всерьез. Козленка, бесспорно, было очень жаль, но причина была другой. Просто он не хотел проговаривать ее вслух. Да Алукарду и не нужно было: он и так все отлично чувствовал.  
В Мальмё они сошли на берег. Ожидание самолета на родину заняло еще сутки в местной военной части. А потом еще два часа лету — и вот он, дом, милый дом.  
Они вернулись почти месяц спустя, и сэр Артур рвал и метал, и бесился, что было сил, задавал какие-то вопросы, Уолтер как-то на них отвечал. А потом сэр Артур наклонился к нему, сказал: «Это еще что?» — и выловил у него из волос какого-то паразита, покачав головой. Привыкший ночевать по сараям и в стогах сена Уолтер в какой-то момент даже чесаться перестал, так он привык к «соседям».  
— Так, пока что иди на дезинфекцию. Одежду твою проще будет сжечь, — произнес сэр Артур со вздохом. — Давай, отдыхай, завтра все расскажешь. Но в двух словах — как все прошло?  
Уолтер размышлял над ответом очень долго.  
— Это нужно видеть, — произнес он тихо. — Бесполезно рассказывать.  
И ушел приводить себя в порядок, оставив все остальное на откуп красноречию Алукарда и кадрам военной хроники, которые скоро, совсем скоро расставят все на свои места для всего человечества, которому еще только предстоит по-настоящему изучить и понять себя.


End file.
